Died and Went to Elysian Fields
by Nuuoa
Summary: For she found herself dead. And it was the strangest way to die. She still didn’t know how it happened. Theresa didn’t die of wounds. She didn’t die of sickness. The young woman died unnaturally. She died at the hands of the last person she expected. Jay.


A/N: Yay! Two one-shots in one day. I love writing one-shots now! I hope you enjoy this short story and please rate and review. I love the idea. –Nuuoa Eclaire

Disclaimer: I do not own on Class of the Titans, if I did I would've said that from the start.

Died and Went to Elysian Fields 

Death. A word that Theresa never wanted to think about. Could it be the next day? The next year? The next second? And even though she fought an evil and immortal cannibal god everyday it seemed, she always imagined her deathbed to be soft and warm. Or she imagined falling into a dream world full of flowers and dewdrops clinging to evergreen leaves. Or most often when she thought of death at an old age, she thought of dying in his arms. Little did she know her death would come swiftly and surprisingly.

For she found herself dead. And it was the strangest way to die. She still didn't know how it happened. Theresa didn't die of wounds. Theresa didn't die of disease or anything like that. As mentioned before, the young woman died unnaturally. She died at the gentle hands of the last person on earth she thought would commit such a devious act. Her leader and secret love, Jay.

When Theresa thought of someone murdering her, she thought of Cronos. But Jay wasn't evil and certainly didn't eat his children, so what happened? Did Jay just open his brown orbs and go, 'I think I'm going to kill Theresa today.' Or check his agenda and go check off, 'Kill Theresa.' No, far from it. Jay had no intention of killing this golden fire haired goddess.

Now when you hear that this man had no intention of killing her you might think, 'What? But then why is she dead?' Theresa still ponders that over and over. He certainly isn't crazy… well excluding an obsession of defeating the god of time. So how did he kill her?

It had been a difficult battle that day of her untimely death. To her utter shock and regretful disappointment in herself, she had been unable to use her clairvoyance in battle. Her mentor Persephone had been teaching her how to use her clairvoyant powers to a greater extent, though it did no good in the long run, as she never predicted her death. And while fighting Cronos and his giants for what seemed to be the millionth battle that she had been a part of the team of descendant Greek heroes, she froze up. And that had been a first.

So she found herself sitting on the brownstone roof pondering her failure in a stream of glistening tears.

Five minutes to live.

The unsuspecting murderer came up the stairs and put a strong arm around her and soothed her while stroking her hair comfortingly. This was a bold move for the descendent of Jason, but he was determined today. Today, he had a mission.

Three minutes to live.

She sobbed and cried hard and rested her head against him. She barely noted in her little remaining time of life, that a flush of red had painted itself on her cheeks. Jay smiled sympathetically as she calmed down and remained in her killer's arms.

Two minutes to live.

The suns slowly began to fall as Jay noticed her hair change to more exuberant colors and her emerald eyes light up and shimmer with the hard tears of the day. He placed a hand on her soft one and they blushed together in a crimson blaze. She shifted her feet and thrust her body away from him, moving at a fast walk over the stone floor to the door.

Then he grabbed her hand.

One minute to live.

She stopped 'dead' in her tracks and breath in a deep breath of rich air. It filled her lungs as he spun her around to face him. This was the last time her pretty face would see the same light of day. Because when her lips met his, she died.

She died and went to Elysian Fields.

And too him she was an angel.

A/N: Cuteness! If you think she died, she didn't. It's a play off of the expression, 'Died and gone to heaven.' –Nuuoa Eclaire 


End file.
